


A Sad State of Affairs

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Dementia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 and John Watson and Sherlock Holmes are the British Eurovision entrants. Sherlock also has dementia. A miserable story with a depressing ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based on the 2012 Icelandic Eurovision entry 'Never Forget' (Greta and Jonsi make a guest appearance in this story.) Anyway, this isn't a happy story for either Sherlock or John.

John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, the British Eurovision entrants of 2012. They were supposed to be preparing for the big event, but it was all going wrong. All because of Sherlock's illness. John had told him that it was a bad idea to go to Eurovision because of the illness, but Sherlock had insisted that he'd be fine. He wasn't fine. Now John didn't know what to do.  
"No Sherlock, it's me, John... remember?"  
"John? Who?"  
John sighed, putting his head in his hands. He still didn't remember him. Sherlock's illness was getting worse. Dementia, they called it. Sherlock, who used to be so sharp... and now. Now it was a very different story. It was the little things at first. Then it got worse. A lot worse. John had known something wasn't right with him, and Sherlock knew that something wasn't right too, but they had hoped that if they ignored the problem that it would go away. And for a while... it did. Until Sherlock started to forget. And it only got worse as time went on.  
"It's me, John," the British detective said, looking up at Sherlock, "John Watson. I'm your friend, remember? Please try to remember, Sherlock."  
Sherlock only looked at him with empty eyes, staring back at him, confused.  
"I don't... know you..." came the mumbled reply.  
John sighed. He might have to get specialist help on this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day in Baku arena, John approached Gréta Salóme and Jónsi, the Icelandic entrants. Their song was called 'Mundu eftir mér' which ironically meant, 'remember me.'  
'The one thing Sherlock can't do right now,' John thought bitterly to himself as he explained the situation to the two Icelandics.  
"That's a tough one," Greta said, "Maybe you have some old photos you can share with him? Help him to remember.."  
"I heard that music works well too," Jónsi added, "Find something the two of you used to enjoy doing together, remind him of the good times."  
John smiled. If only it was that easy.  
"Thank you, both of you," John said as he walked away. The Icelandics had their own rehearsals to get back to, after all. And so did he and Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

The British rehearsals would be soon. Far too soon for John's liking. John had hoped to make Sherlock remember, help him back to lucidity, but John's plan wasn't going well. It was the same old story. Sherlock denying that he knew John. John insisting that he did.  
"No," Sherlock said, "No! I don't know you!"  
"You do know me, Sherlock, yes you do!" John yelled, "Sherlock, it's me, John!"  
Big mistake. John's yelling made Sherlock agitated and even more confused.  
"I don't know you, I don't know you, I don't! Stop lying to me!"  
"I'm not lying, Sherlock."  
"Yes you are! Get out of my house!" Sherlock screamed, shaking his fists.  
"This isn't your house, Sherlock, this is Baku's Crystal Hall. We're rehearsing for the Eurovision, remember? The Eurovision Song Contest? Don't you remember?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
John tried to hold back the tears. On a good day, Sherlock recognised him, they could even perform their Eurovision song together without giving anyone a hint of his grave and devastating illness. On a bad day, however, he'd look straight through him as if he wasn't even there. Right now, he might as well have been invisible.  
"Come on, please. How about I fetch the CD of our song and we listen to it together? It might help you to remember."  
"I don't... know you..." Sherlock repeated.  
"Yes you do! It's me, John!"  
Sherlock looked on the wooden desk beside him. A shimmer of silver, a knife. It all made sense to him in that moment, as his hand reached for the knife and for that split second, John merely looked on in terror.  
"I don't know you, I don't, I don't, I don't!!!" Sherlock yelled as he plunged the knife into his friend. John screamed as he fell onto the floor. Sherlock moved in, ready to use the knife again.  
"Sherlock, no! Please no!" John screamed, but Sherlock kept on going.  
Sherlock then sat on the floor and stared at the wall, confused. Suddenly, in a moment of clarity, Sherlock looked down and saw John, sprawled out on the floor in front of him, the carpet now soaked in red. He looked to his hand and saw the knife.  
"Oh my goodness!" he screamed, "John?! John!"  
There was no undoing what he had done. He had killed his best friend, and he was disgusted and ashamed with himself. He knew there was only one thing he could do. And so he turned the knife on himself.  
The organisers of the event only found them when they didn't turn up to rehearsals. And what a shock it was to find the two dead British entrants. It was something that they wished they could forget.


	4. Chapter 4

The British news reader looked to the camera sadly. The news had been a shock to all of the United Kingdom, just as the announcement of Sherlock's illness had been a huge shock to the nation the year before.  
"Today we are sad to announce the deaths of our Eurovision superstars Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The two extremely talented individuals were trying to deal with Sherlock's awful illness, dementia. We are terribly upset and shaken by the news. Tributes from fans all over the world have been pouring in. The funeral will be held on Thursday."  
End.


End file.
